Talk:UNC: Hostile Takeover
ok, so has this glitch happened to anyone else? so whenever i first talk to her, she suddenly gets way taller, and shepard is tilting his head up to look at her, and this happens every time i talk to her in the citadel, its not really a bad thing, or even just an annoying thing, its just really weird. btw, i know my explanation isnt very good, but anyone who has had this happen should understand what im talking about. Mako Pro 11:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or does the Paragon option to "Walk away" require 10 points of Charm? Intimidate only needs 8, though, to take the Renegade route. Forestorm 04:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Bug Had a bug: the game did not give credit for the second crime lord (in the Han system), repeated multiple times in save/load, if I killed the crime lord while other enemies were still alive. Anyone else have this problem? 01:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :No I don't that has ever come up. I have never had it but I do have two questions that will help answer this. One: What version are you using (PC or 360)? Two: Do you have any of the updates? If you can answer those two quesitons, then I can see because I have both versions, and never encountered it. Thanks. Lancer1289 01:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have the PC version, on Steam which is supposed to keep things up-to-date automatically (though it's possible the automatic updating screwed up, it's happened before). I also have both Pinnacle Station and Bring Down the Sky, and was playing on as a Soldier on Insanity, if any of that matters. It never happened on any of my previous playthroughs, but I assumed I always took out the boss last. Usually, I hide in cover and snipe, so the boss being in the back and tending to hide would make that more likely; this time I was intentionally running out to engage people up close, so I took out the boss earlier (several times, until I figured what was happening). If I get ambitious, I'll go back and see if it's replicated on another character. 02:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Just created the headline so we can seperate this discussion. Anyway I and several of my friends have had bad experiences with Steam and keeping games updated. Again I have never had this come up but sometimes I have killed the boss first and I still got the credit. Also I did some research and found the BioWare's PC patch corrected many bugs with assignments, so maybe it didn't update. Anyway I would normally check but I have no saves near the assignment, and would take well over three days to get to that point, so if you could check and get back, becuase it is worth noting. Just as a side note I have a DVD copy and Steam thing. Again if you could check becuase it is worth noting. Lancer1289 02:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, tried on another character, and could not reproduce. Unfortunately, the original save I used was a quick-save (short-sighted of me). My best guess, assuming it wasn't an odd one-off glitch, is that one of the bad guys got shoved into the wall, and combat didn't end (thus preventing the trigger); I hit people pretty regularly in combat, and Wrex was with me, and I've had that problem before. It would be a big coincidence for it to happen multiple times, and me not to notice, but it's possible. In any case, since I couldn't reproduce it, I'd call it case closed unless it's happened to someone else. 03:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah the ever present, enemy in the wall glitch, a plague on any shooter. Yes I'd have to assume that was your problem because you get the credit when all the enemies are dead. Again I haven't run across this myself, so maybe it was a one time thing. Also reproducing the same glitch in any game actually isn't as hard as you would think. I have numerous times encountered the enemy in a wall glitch even with saving and reloading. So I'll consider the matter closed as well. Lancer1289 04:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've had the same problem JUST now while I was playing it on the updated version on the PC. I saw the crazed guy expecting me to call him LORD!!! And such. I killed him and then the rest of his gang and nothing ever ended, my journal repeated its instructions of telling me that I killed the first Crimelord and now I must finish the second one. Whom I'd assume is the guy I pretty much just killed since I looted the whole building and no one else was alive. ::::entirely different assignment, mate. The guy insisting on being called Lord is not part of Hostile Takeover. Herecomethecalvary 14:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I had the enemy in the wall glitch as well, and the solution for me was leaving the building, and re-entering. It resets all the not-yet-defeated enemies' positions, and it also revives your fallen teammates, should that be an issue. Anonymous; 1736, 4 September 2011 another bug i think On the Anaranthine Base on the Ps3 version at least the digital download Shepherd keeps responding to the force field after it's been disabled. Chaos Shepherd (talk) 20:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting. Has never happened to me (and was just playing that one the other day). I'm assuming there's no chance you just hadn't quite finished shooting the forcefield out? Of course I'm on 360 so if it's a platform-specific thing I wouldn't see it. Didn't even realize you could play ME on PS3! Cattlesquat (talk) 21:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) a fail I recently was doing my millionth playthorugh when i noticed a nice little fail from the developers side and i took a screenshot --Vernerl (talk) 11:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :I saw that too, and was wondering the same thing. I realized however, that Helena Blake's crime syndicate also focused on smuggling illegal technologies. So, I'm just guessing those were just a part of that. --Jalence (talk) 20:29, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Dunno if anyone else ever ran into this during Hostile Takeover... Decided to kill Helena Blake for the exp. Shot her with a sniper rifle, and.. nothing. No dialog box. Assignment doesn't show as complete. PC version, fully updated, never had this happen before. Did get the achievement for having done enough assignments with Garrus, despite Hostile Takeover not showing as completed... --Zaeldrinor (talk) 19:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind... Problem was Wrex throwing a random merc through a wall... Problem was fixed by leaving, re-entering the complex, and killing the now free from the wall merc... *sigh* Yay for random glitches? Zaeldrinor (talk) 19:31, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Second Crimelord Bug First playthrough of this wonderful game and this bug has been driving me crazy for the past 48 hours: The second crimelord (the one on Klensal) simply isn't there! I've done a sidequest earlier that took place on Klensal involving Geth in the same cave. The cave is now completely empty despite the cave being called Syndicate Hideout on the map. This renders the quest uncompletable and me a sad spectre ;( MoonMoonMoon (talk) 14:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC)